A Vision Research Center was established at Washington University to provide essential facilities for the thirteen faculty members whose research interests are in one or another aspect of vision. The thirteen faculty members are distributed within three departments: seven are in the Department of Ophthalmology, two are in Physiology and Biophysics, and four are in Anatomy and Neurobiology. The Center significantly facilitates the interaction between these several investigators and makes it possible for them to appreciably advance their ongoing research, most of which is currently supported by individual research grants from NEI.